


Recreational Mathematics

by tree_and_leaf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, donna fix-it, episode: journey's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree_and_leaf/pseuds/tree_and_leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of a sudden, Donna's realised how <i>interesting</i> the world is.  A post Journey's End vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recreational Mathematics

She had the feeling she'd been missing an awful lot, probably for most of her life. Had she even been looking at what went on round about her, or just letting it pass by? She started reading, all kinds of things, Gramps' astronomy books, too. Actually, that was strange, but once you started to think about them properly, they were really interesting. Gramps was pleased to have someone to talk about it too, but he almost seemed to be doing so against his better judgement. And he definitely seemed a bit worried when he found her sitting at the kitchen table with a pencil and paper and a calculator, working through an astrophysics textbook she'd bought in her lunch hour.

"Maths for fun?' he said, "You feeling all right, love? No headaches or anything? Temperature?"

"Never better," she said, and flashed him a grin.

"You _hated_ maths at school."

"Yeah, I know," she said, absently. "I dunno why. They never showed us it was interesting, though. Should have made it harder, then I might have seen the point in trying."

He looked at her, his expression strangely unreadable. It was like he was proud and sad and a little scared all at once.

"There's a lot more to you than meets the eye, Donna," he said finally.

She snorted. "No there isn't. I'm just Donna Noble, finally in a permanent job, and finally deciding to do something with my life. Taken me long enough."

Why did he look as if he was about to cry? The only time she could remember Gramps crying was when Gran had died.

"Love, there's so much more to you than meets the eye that you can't see it yourself."

"I'll just have to find out, then," she said, and she touched the ring and grinned again. But Gramps turned away and wouldn't meet her eyes.


End file.
